earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Velossa Quel'belore
=Physical Description= Velossa stands a little bit taller than most Sin’dorei. Her body is lean and toned from her training. She still retains a feminine figure that she tends to show off even through the layers of armor that she usually wears. Her alabaster skin is accentuated by her luxurious black hair and dark lips which rarely seem to show a smile. Emerald eyes shine brightly beneath the glow of Fel energy, though they are often concealed beneath the lenses of her work goggles. Her features are angular but flow smoothly into each other. She carries herself with the grace of a gymnast, no wasted effort in any action she makes, almost as if every movement has been planned. Her fingers are long and slender with just a slight roughness to them from her time wielding her sword. =Clothing= Velossa is very fond of form fitting armors and leather clothing that shows off her body. Though she takes meticulous care to make sure her apperance is perfect when she is in public, her closet is full of clothing that has been stained with the blood of many fights or grease and oils from her machines. =Other= There is a lingering scent of sulfer that clings to her from the hours that she spends working with blasting powders . She does her best to mask this with jasmine. =Personality= Soft spoken and shy, she speaks only when she needs to or is surrounded by those she trusts. Behind her quiet exterior is a fire that can spark without warning, revealing a volatile and aggresive temper, that more often causes more trouble than it solves. =History= The past is blackened ash and rose colored memories set a flame on the wind. Everything, her family, friends, and loved ones: all the things that Velossa truly cared for, were consumed in the Sunwell's destruction. All she has left now is her sister, Emaline, and that more than anything fuels the hate within her. After Emaline left her in the ruins of Silvermoon, Velossa tried to put things back to what they once were. Many nights she slept in the ruins of her family’s home. Covered in the ashes from the small fires that still burnt through the wreckage, Velossa found her father's tools and a plan formed in her mind. If these traitorous humans wanted to see a city in flames she would lite the skies of Goldshire with the flames of Stormwind. =Early Carreer Choices= Focusing all her attention on the mechanical works of the goblins and gnomes, she learned to mix the various powders. She crafted ever larger explosives until she felt confident in her skill. All that was left to do now was a test run. She made her way to a small Troll village in the Ghostlands. Being well armed does not make one adequately prepared for battle. She quickly found herself overwhelmed by the trolls. Outnumbered and skilled she would have died if not been for the intervention of Sangrias Stillblade. A member of the Blood Knights, Sangrias took her back to Silvermoon and healed her wounds. Sangrias, could see the determination in her and sponsored her for initiation into the Blood Knight program. Under Sangrias’s guidance she adapted to the training, learning all she could from him. Soon she was undertaking exercises from Knight-Lord Bloodvalor, each night returning home to Sangrias to share what she had learned with him. Questioning her dedication to Blood Knight cause, Bloodvalor gave her, her first real trial. “There is a small island in the Ghostlands. You will find a cave there, Go there and light a fire inside of it. This will serve as a signal, summoning the only thing that prevents you from continuing your journey down this path. Remove this obstacle and you will have proven yourself to me,” Bloodvalor had whispered to her. There in the cave, huddled in the flickering glow of the fire she heard the familiar voice of Sangrias. Sangrias hesitated slightly on seeing Velossa, but she did not. With their shadows dancing across the walls, she watched the life in his eyes fade as he slowly slid off of her sword and crumpled to the floor. =Reunited= With Sangrias's blood still fresh on her hands Velossa returned to Bloodvalor. “Ahh, to see the look on his face when he saw you in that cave,” Bloodvalor had smiled at her. “You have proven yourself to me, and the Order,” he paused “Adept.” Her first test passed, Velossa traveled to Stillwhisper pond, to clean and reflect. Her revere was short lived, as the voice of her dear sister Emaline cut through her thoughts. In an instant the two were at each other's throats once more. Emaline still denied her involvement in their mother's death. With bile and venom dripping from each word exchanged, the discarded blood feud once again came to a full boil. Once more they parted with Velossa promising that Emaline would pay for her part in their mother's death. “Look at you, how pitiful. There is no hope for you. You will die will die alone with revenge on your lips.” Emaline’s words had sent her lunging for her throat, but the truth of them cut deeper than any blade Velossa had felt. She had hoped that the Blood Knights would be her new family. But now she realized that they were merely a lesson for her to learn; a lesson, of applied force, that she had been taught in her forgotten past, which had now come full circle. =House Emberfall= Mere chance, that was all it had been when Velossa had walked out into the Bizarre that night. But it was all she needed. There she discovered what could be her new family, one that had its own goals to achieve power but it was power that could be brought to bear on her own hatreds. Not fully understand what she has agreed to she joined with House Emberfall. Beliveing she was smart enough to outwit what ever may come she signed her name into their books. And once again found someone that she could care as much about as she did Sangrais and the memories of her life before the Sunwell.